This invention relates generally to motorcycle wind screens, and more particularly concerns the provision of a flexible flap which cooperates with a fairing and with a motorcycle front wheel fork to block or deflect wind passage up through the underside of the fairing and into contact with the rider.
One of the major discomforts to motorcycle touring is wind impingement on the rider, especially at higher speeds. As a result, fairings typically made of molded plastic have come into use, these being mounted on the motorcycle to surround the hand grip area and to carry wind shields. However, such fairings do not extend close to the fork that leads to the front wheel, because they do not rotate with the fork as the rider steers the motorcycle. As a result wind can and does pass upwardly through the gap or opening between the fairing and fork to impinge on the rider. Prior to the present invention, no way was known to prevent this, in the unusually advantageous manner as now afforded by the invention.